


We’re in Love

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve and Billy discuss some stuff.





	We’re in Love

Steve inhaled. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Billy snapped, his bulging muscles and beautiful mane of hair capturing Steve’s big chestnut eyes. He immediately fell in love. 

“Billy, dick me down.” Steve quickly uttered, staring up at the taller man, even though Billy is actually an inch shorter than Steve. But whatever the fanfiction says. 

Billy looked down shamefully. “My dad beats me.” he admitted, looking down at all the prominent bruises on his beautiful tanned skin. Steve gasped. 

“Let’s have sad sex because that’s realistic.” Steve insisted, poking his bruise. 

“Owie.” Billy sobbed, falling to his knees. He screamed in pain. Steve looked down at Billy in confusion. 

“Sorry.” he quickly apologised. “Hey, remember when you beat me up? It’s been two days and now we’re in love. Okay?” 

Billy nodded. “Fuck character development. I’m suddenly a sinless saint and will immediately open up to you.” 

“Sucketh upon thy left nut, Billbert.” Steve winked. Billy came in his pants. 

thanks for reading please subscribe for more fanfiction XD rawr

**Author's Note:**

> in case you couldn’t tell, this is making fun of cliche fanfictions.


End file.
